New York State of Mind
by secondstarontheright
Summary: BLUE CHRISTMAS sequel... Brucas in New York awaiting the birth of their first child. Brooke looks back on the past year of their lives together... BRUCAS, NALEY... Please read and review... Chapter 3 now up... Sorry it took so long...
1. True Love Conquers All Obstacles

Author's Note: OK People this is the much anticipated sequel to Blue Christmas… This whole story is like a series of flashbacks… It all starts with Brooke on bed rest during the last month of her pregnancy. She begins to catalogue and scrapbook her and Lucas's life to that point… Hope you all enjoy it…

**New York State of Mind**

_Chapter 1: True Love Conquers All Obstacles_

-0-

Pregnancy Update: 29 days to go…

Gracie Boo:

The doctors decided to put me on bed rest yesterday… Apparently you're already pointed the way you're supposed to be for delivery Gracie… Daddy is worried you're going to arrive before he returns from Los Angeles. I told him to go on the trip so now he's convinced you're going to arrive while he's away… Aunt Haley is coming over today with your cousin Jamie, I have a project for her and she doesn't even know it yet… I'll write more tomorrow… I can't wait to meet you Grace…

Love You Always…

Mommy

-0-

"Brooke?" Haley called from the door after she let her and Jamie in.

"You know I'm here… It's like house arrest." Brooke called from the bedroom down the hall.

Haley put down a sleeping Jamie and headed to the bedroom, "How you holding up?"

"I'm miserable if you must know." Brooke huffed, "Lucas has been calling non stop to check on me. He keeps insisting on coming home…"

Haley laughed, "He's just worried Brooke, Nathan was the same way when I was pregnant with Jamie."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to go on bed rest," Brooke wanted to cry, she hated when Lucas worried it made her worry about his heart.

Haley sensed Brooke was gonna cry, "Honey it will be alright," she rubbed she shoulders, "come on lets move around a little, when was the last time you got up?"

"I was scared too," Brooke choked, "No one was here, I didn't want something to happen while I was alone."

Haley wrapped her arms around her friend, "it's alright to be scared. Now let's do something, you had something in mind when you told me to stop by."

Brooke smiled, "I want to scrapbook mine and Lucas's love story for Gracie."

"That's a wonderful idea," Haley said, "where do we start?" She helped Brooke off the bed.

"Ummm… There's a bunch of pictures and mementos in the spare room. It shouldn't be a crazy project, Lucas and I don't have say as long a history as you and Nathan do." Brooke giggled and rubbed her back.

Haley shrugged, "I was into a lot of that stuff at first, it gets old. Nathan and I don't keep anything anymore. It's amazing I still have my wedding dress somewhere."

-0-

Lucas stared off into space as he watched the minutes tick away, he gasped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, "Hey Nate."

"How's the book tour going?" Nathan asked.

"It's great mostly, but the waiting part really sucks." Lucas laughed, "Have you seen my wife lately? How's she doing?"

Nathan replied, "She's fine, Haley and I brought her dinner last night. Hales is actually over there right now."

Lucas sighed, "Good. I don't like her being alone while I'm gone. This is the last leg of the tour. I told my publisher all other dates would need to be postponed till after Gracie is born" Lucas smiled at the thought of his daughter, "Any luck convincing her to stay with you guys a few days?"

Nathan scoffed, "Not a chance. Brooke Davis-Scott is one stubborn woman."

Lucas laughed, "I know. So how's my nephew doing? I can't believe he's nearly 6 months old."

"Me neither," Nathan paused, "He's getting so big, it's awesome though big brother… Fatherhood is something else. And just think Jamie and Gracie are gonna grow up together."

"I know, we'll get to relive the childhood we never got to have," Lucas smiled thinking of his life before his brother came around. Lucas looked up and saw Simon, his publisher waving for him to wrap it up, "Nate I gotta go before Simon has a stroke."

-0-

Brooke looked at the 4 boxes Haley brought into the living room, "I thought you said it wasn't a lot?" She huffed.

"I didn't think it was a lot," Brooke giggled, "Sorry Hales."

"So where should we begin?" Haley asked, "BW or AW?"

"What are BW and AW?" Brooke asked.

"Before Wedding and After Wedding…" Haley rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

"Ummm…" Brooke thought for a moment, "Before Wedding is probably the best place."

"I agree," Haley smiled. "I have post-its ready, we'll separate into three piles," she held up the first post-it, "Book it," second post-it, "trash it and…" third post-it, "save it."

"OK," Brooke opened the first box and could smell the pressed flowers, "this is going to be fun Hales."

Before Haley could answer Jamie began to stir and fuss from his car seat. "One second, I'm sure he's just hungry, and needs to be changed, I'll be right back."

Brooke nodded and removed some stained chopsticks and a fortune cookie from Szechuan Gourmet; she giggled to herself and instinctively rubbed her swollen stomach, "our first date."

-0-

*Flashback*

"Brooke honey, why couldn't we have just ordered in?" Lucas whined running his hands up and down her back.

"Because we haven't left your hotel room since we got to New York," She shimmied out of his grasp, "it's time to rejoin the living."

"Fine," Lucas huffed, "If you insist."

"I do, besides I thought you loved Chinese." Brooke turned the corner, "This is the best Chinese restaurant in the city."

Lucas grabbed the door, "I love Chinese almost as much as I love you." He kissed her nose.

Their noses were met with the tangy aroma of sweet and sour sauce, "How many?" the Asian girl behind the corner practically yelled.

"Just two tonight," Brooke smiled. The girl showed them to their table and Brooke looked at Lucas, "so what do you think?"

"It looks authentic," Lucas laughed, "so what's good here?" he said examining his tattered menu.

"Try whatever you want, it's all quite tasty." Brooke put down her menu, "I always order the same thing," she giggled, "Egg Flower Soup, Orange Chicken, Steamed Rice and a Sushi Plate."

"Mmmmm…" Lucas licked his lips, "that sounds delicious," Lucas took Brooke's hand in his and kissed her palm, "So are you still glad I came out here with you?"

"Of course Luke, this past month has been incredible. I wouldn't change a thing about it," Brooke kissed his cheek, "Now if we could just find a small flat I would be in heaven."

After they ordered their food they both just sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the other's company, "so are we going to tell anyone that we're engaged?" Lucas managed to say after a while.

"Well I decided I would let you take that back if you want," Brooke shook her head; "I know we were just caught up in the moment of New Years Eve. You can propose to me again when you're ready to."

Lucas laughed, "Do I seem like the kind of guy that gets swept up in the moment. I proposed to you because I love you." He kissed her hand again, "I want to marry you Brooke Davis."

Brooke blushed, "I can't believe we're talking marriage on our first date."

"Well we're not exactly the typical couple Brooke. We can take this whole thing slower if you want to." Lucas said, hoping she wasn't having second thoughts.

"I just think we should live together first, you might decide you can't stand me." Brooke grinned.

Lucas laughed a big belly laugh, "That isn't going to happen, if anyone is going to decide they cannot stand the other, it's going to be you with me."

Brooke slapped at his stomach, "How about we talk about getting married when your divorce from Peyton is final."

Lucas kissed her temple, "Deal."

After dinner they walked back to Lucas's hotel, "We need a picture to remember this night."

"I'm never going to forget a single night I've spent with you pretty girl." Lucas said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Brooke fumbled thru her purse, "Ah ha! There it is, I knew I had it with me."

Lucas laughed, "Gees think that bag is big enough?"

Brooke turned and pointed a finger in his face, "Hey, enough of that. I never know how my day is going to go," Brooke flashed the side of her big boho bag, "So I need to be ready for anything in a moment's notice."

Lucas laughed, "Alright, well what's the camera for?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You don't know anything do you. I work for a fashion magazine. What if I see something absolutely fabulous while I'm out? Camera phones aren't always reliable, so I keep an inexpensive digital with me at all times."

"You're a regular Mary Poppins pretty girl." Lucas hugged her, "Wait… a Donatella Versace-pins."

"Very funny," Brooke paused and put her hands on her hips, "Alright smile broody."

Lucas posed for the camera and then took a picture of Brooke, "Now lets try and take one together." Lucas pulled Brooke into an embrace and stretched his arm back as far as it could go, "Say I love you Lucas…"

Brooke giggled, "I love you Lucas…"

-0-

"Brooke?" Haley called. Brooke smiled, "Where'd you go honey?"

"I was just remembering mine and Lucas's first date," Brooke said handing the stack of pictures to Haley.

Haley noticed the fortune cookie, "Yummy Szechuan Gourmet, that's Nathan's favorite. I didn't know that's where you and Lucas went on your first date." Haley laughed, "This cookie is incredibly stale I bet. Why didn't you ever open in and read the fortune?"

Brooke shrugged, "No idea, I wanted to keep it for some reason I suppose. Let's open it now, see what it says."

Haley smiled, "Good idea that will be a nice addition to your scrapbook."

Brooke felt the plastic crinkle in her hand and she pulled out the fortune cookie, and opened it and giggled, "Here… Take a look at that."

Haley looked at the tiny paper, "Well isn't that just perfect." She set down the fortune, "True love conquers all obstacles."

-0-

OK, there's the first chapter… Whatcha think? For those interested I'm going to post the next chapter of Love Behind Bars by the end of the weekend. I'm off this weekend (WOO-HOO!!!)

Thanks for readings… Please review…

Krystal

UPCOMING: Lucas returns home, Brooke visits another happy memory. Brucas and Naley go out on a double date…


	2. History Always Repeats Itself

Thanks to the reviewers, story alerters and fans of my other stories… Sorry it took so long to update, I'm working close to 70 hours a week… Is summer over yet??? LOL

PeterClaire: Thanks for the review…

Brucasfan23: Thanks for the review…

Long Live BRUCAS: Thanks for the review…

Psiek: I love the name Gracie too… Its classic and simple but still so cute…

**New York State of Mind**

_Chapter 2: History Always Repeats Itself_

-0-

Brooke glanced at the clock, 'Lucas landed an hour ago,' she smiled, 'he should be home any minute.' Brooke grabbed her journal, it was almost finished…

Pregnancy Update: 25 days to go…

Gracie Boo:

Daddy returns from his trip to Los Angeles… I've really missed him and I know he's missed you… Aunt Haley and I finished your nursery. I'm sure you're going to love it! We went with a Parisian Princess theme… So there's lots of pink and lots of ruffles. Hales pointed out that it all started with the crib and she's right, I found that antique wrought iron crib when I found out you were a girl… It was more money than daddy wanted to spend but I won Gracie… I'll tell you a secret baby girl… Mommy always wins.

I'll write soon…

Loving you more and more every day…

Mommy

P.S. My project with Aunt Haley is going well… I think you're going to be excited about it when you're older…

Brooke arched her back and felt a flutter in her stomach and heard Lucas's key in the door. "Pretty girl?" Lucas called, "I'm home."

Brooke smiled and rubbed her tummy as Lucas came into the living room, "Your daughter must have ESP, she just started kicking."

Lucas pulled Brooke off the couch, kissed her gently and felt her stomach, "wow she's really going to town." Lucas bent down and kissed Brooke's protruding belly, "did you miss me Gracie…" He kissed her belly again, "Daddy's home."

-0-

Brooke woke up the next morning and smiled at the sight of Lucas's arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She wiggled out of bed to make coffee and a small breakfast. She passed the den and laughed to herself. 'Lucas is gonna flip when he sees this mess.' The mess she was referring to was the pile of history all over the floor.

Brooke heard Lucas' shuffle into the kitchen, "what are you doing up honey. You're supposed to be on bed rest."

Brooke giggled and turned around, "Broody I've been resting plenty. Besides I can be up a little bit. Pressing start on the coffee maker isn't exactly strenuous activity."

"Oh you've been resting huh," Lucas kissed her shoulder blade, "Then pretty girl how do you explain that mess in the den. It looks like something threw up in there. What is all that stuff anyways?"

"It's a project." Brooke said sipping her water, "It's us broody. I'm making a scrapbook for Gracie." She paused, "Because someday our little girl is going to ask me about when we fell in love and I'll just be able to show her."

Lucas smiled, "you're such a romantic. What did you do with my wife?"

"It's Gracie… She's playing with my hormones." Brooke walked to the table, "did you see the nursery. I finished the ruffled blanket I was sewing for the crib."

"I saw that," Lucas took his seat, pealed a banana and handed it to his wife, "You're really wasted at that magazine. You should be designing your own stuff, not writing about other people's successes."

Brooke giggled, "Right now I'm not writing anything, maternity leave started the day the doctor said I needed to take it easy." Brooke shrugged, "maybe I'll start sketching after Gracie comes. So how was the book tour," Brooke blushed, "we didn't really talk about it last night."

Lucas grinned, "I would have talked about it but…" Lucas remembered their session of love making from the night before, "you didn't really want to talk. The tour was fine; Simon is busy rescheduling the rest of my dates for after the birth. The book is selling well. My publishers are already curious about my second book option."

"That's great new Luke." Brooke smiled, "What's your next book going to be about? We're not really as whirlwind as we were before. We've settled into married life nicely."

Lucas glanced at the paper and took a bite of toast before speaking, "Well _New York State of Mind _was a great work of autobiographical fiction, I don't know if I can top it. I've come up with a few ideas… So we'll see."

"After breakfast can we go to Central Park, I haven't been outside in about a year I think." Brooke laughed.

Lucas put down the paper, kinked an eyebrow and said, "I'll think about it. Maybe tonight we can go to dinner… just the two of us."

"Sounds delightful, but we already have plans." Brooke replied.

"We do?" Lucas said.

"Yes," Brooke smiled again, "Nathan and Haley are coming over. Deb is watching Jamie, so they can have a night out with us."

"I don't know if I want you out all…"

Brooke interrupted, "They're picking up take out and coming over here. I think the furthest we're traveling is the grocery store for candy and Red Box."

"Nathan and Haley want to spend their date night with us at home?" Lucas asked, "I'm going to call my brother, him and Haley should go spend time together."

Brooke shook her head, "It was Nate's idea." Brooke got up, "I'm going to be in the den, you should work a little on your next best seller."

Lucas knew not to stop her, she was nesting, "I love you" he called heading towards his office.

"Love you more," Brooke hollered back from the den. Brooke picked up a stack of stuff titled Tree Hill, 'our first trip to Tree Hill,' she thought, 'now that was a trip I wish I could forget.'

-0-

*Flashback*

"Now I warn you ahead of time, Peyton and I had a lot of history in this place." Lucas said, grabbing the luggage.

"Luke we've been together 3 months, I'm sure I can handle anything Tree Hill throws at me. Plus I had a few personal days left to take; Gwen was thrilled to give them to me." Brooke giggled, "She hates cutting vacation checks at the end of the year for us working stiffs that don't have a life."

Lucas kissed her cheek, "you have a life now."

"I know." Brooke kissed him back.

Brooke chipped at her fingernails, the cab ride into Tree Hill was mostly quiet, the cab driver was some guy Lucas had known in high school. Tim Smith… or something like that. "So Lucas Scott… What brings you back to Tree Hill? How's that hot wife of yours doing?"

Lucas reddened, "I'm actually here finalizing my divorce. And last I heard Peyton was about to give birth to Jake Jagelski's child."

Tim laughed awkwardly, "Oh… I'm pretty sure I heard that somewhere now that you mention it." Tim looked at Brooke, "So are you the home wrecker sweetheart?"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but Lucas squeezed her hand, "Tim this is my girlfriend Brooke Davis." Tim didn't say anything else and pulled into the driveway, Lucas handed him some cash, "And for the record… Peyton left me." Brooke got out of the cab and hurried to the porch, "I got the bags, keep the change Tim."

"You really should have tried to save things with Peyton Luke. She's a great woman," Tim called from the car.

"Tim, Peyton and I are ancient history." Lucas said turning towards the house.

"Well it's been in my experience that history sometimes repeats itself." Tim said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Brooke watched the cab leave, "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Tim," Lucas said looking for the house key, "We used to play basketball together. Don't mind him pretty girl, he suffers from foot in mouth disease."

"Is that what everyone's going to think?" Brooke sucked in a deep breath, "I caused you're split with Peyton?"

Lucas shrugged, "Who cares, it will all go away soon." Lucas glanced at his watch, "This time tomorrow Peyton Sawyer, hold the Scott, will be someone else's problem."

-0-

Brooke returned to the present and stared at the plane ticket stubs in her hands, "Lucas?"

Lucas appeared almost instantly in the doorway, "Yes my love?"

Brooke motioned for him to sit next to her, "I need your help with something."

"Anything for you pretty girl" Lucas sat down, "what is it?"

"Should I include our first trip to Tree Hill in the scrapbook?" Brooke asked with a sigh. "That trip nearly destroyed our relationship."

Lucas ran his hands thru his fine blonde hair, "Well it's up to you… That trip is a big part of our past and look where we are today. We survived it honey, so it's up to you."

Brooke frowned, "I left you in Tree Hill Lucas… It's amazing we're here today."

"Honey, I love you… Something that happened a year ago doesn't change that." Lucas grabbed her hand, "Come on let's take a break from this, I want to show you what I've been working on. I know you'll love it pretty girl."

Brooke nodded and put down the stuff she was now clutching, "Alright. If you insist," Brooke smiled, "I can't ever resist that handsome face of yours."

Lucas grinned slyly, "I know."

-0-

Brooke heard a knocking at the door and figured it was Nathan and Haley. She pulled the crimson wrap top around her waist and tied it in place, "Lucas can you get that." She heard the door open, so she decided he had heard her. She went in the living room and saw Nathan, Haley and Lucas waiting for her "hey everyone."

Nathan smiled, "this is probably going to get me slapped but Brooke you are one beautiful pregnant woman."

Brooke blushed, "thanks Nate. If I recall correctly Haley was pretty adorable too."

Haley laughed, "you're being nice. Jamie wreaked my body, I was a whale…"

Lucas and Nathan laughed, "Hales you weren't a whale."

"You're being nice Lucas," Haley replied.

"A small dolphin at the most." Nathan laughed.

Brooke threw a throw pillow at him, but before she could say anything Haley beat her to it, "Nathan Royal Scott… you take that back."

Brooke took the opportunity to change the subject, "so what's for dinner?"

-0-

So whatcha think… I wrote out the double date and it was running a little long so it will start off the next chapter… And don't worry, the Tree Hill flashback will be discussed again… You'll find out why Brooke left Lucas in Tree Hill…

Thanks everyone!

Krystal

UPCOMING: Brucas, Naley double date, Brooke has another flashback of her and Lucas at a book party, Haley has some exciting news, more Brucas love…


	3. A Good Book Has No Ending

Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long… My computer completely crashed! I had to start all over... All of my chapter notes and outlines were lost… It took me a little while to sort out all the pieces.. Hope you like this chapter… I'll post another one this weekend..

And for those of you following Love Behind Bars… I'll be posting two chapters by the end of the week… Thanks again!

Miralinda: Thanks for the review.

Brucas10: Next chapter I'll go into a little more detail about what happened in Tree Hill.. There's a few other flashbacks I want to explore first.. It will be worth the wait though.

PeterClaire: Thanks for the review.

TeamxxBrulianxx: Thanks for the review.. I'll do another Tree Hill flashback soon.

Long Love BRUCAS: Thanks for the review… You were pretty actuate when it came to your guess about Haley..

**New York State of Mind**

_Chapter 3: A Good Book Has No Ending_

-0-

Lucas looked at his brother, "Nate, Hales was a beautiful pregnant woman. She was always glowing, now come on you guys haven't gone out since Jamie was born… You really want to ruin it like this?"

Nathan looked at his wife, "I'm sorry babe. I was only joking, I didn't mean for it to go that far."

Haley smiled, "It's alright I was being a little sensitive."

Brooke folded her arms over her stomach, "About that… Didn't you say you have some news?"

Haley smiled, "nothing gets passed you does it?"

Brooke shook her head, "not really… Besides I hate surprises." Brooke walked over to Lucas, "We're not leaving this house till you spill your guts."

Haley giggled, "Well I have two pieces of exciting news." She grabbed Nathan's hand, "we're having another baby."

Brooke squealed, "I knew it." She clapped excitedly, "how far along are you?"

"I just passed the 3 months mark." Haley touched her stomach instinctively.

Lucas laughed, "Gees Nate you didn't waste any time."

"It was an unexpected surprise." Nathan smiled, "but we're happy."

Brooke interrupted, "OK what's the other piece of news?"

Haley sighed, "You really can't wait for anything can you?" Brooke shook her head, "well you know how I have been going to that fabric store a lot lately because you keep deciding Gracie needs another blanket."

"Sorry I can't help it," Brooke paused, "Plus I keep having all these vivid color dreams and I get inspired." Brooke frowned, "Did I make too many? I could donate some of them."

Haley replied, "The woman that runs the fabric store also has a small baby boutique and she asked what we've been working on. I told her you sewed an entire nursery collection for your daughter and she said she would love to come see it sometime."

Brooke squeezed Lucas's hand, "honey what's wrong," Lucas said alarmed, "is it Gracie?"

Brooke felt the tears on her cheeks, "no I just can't believe someone wants to see what I can make. It's like a dream come true Luke."

-0-

Much to Brooke's amazement Lucas decided they needed to go out and celebrate all the great news; she walked down the street holding Lucas's hand, "honey where are we going?"

"Not sure yet, I figured we could stop when the pregnant woman saw something they liked." Lucas looked back at Nathan and Haley, "see anything Hales?"

"Is it bad that I really just want fast food?" Haley said with a giggle, "I want McDonald's French fries."

"That's not really celebratory food babe," Nathan said.

"Mmmmm…" Brooke said, "French fries."

Nathan and Lucas laughed together, "Alright McDonald's it is."

They walked into the McDonald's and Nathan said, "Why don't you two go sit down, Luke and I will order."

"OK, well I want a Big Mac, a super size fry and a Sprite." Haley said licking her lips.

Nathan turned to Brooke, "I want the same." Nathan went to walk away, "wait and a chicken nugget," she looked at Haley who was nodding, "A 10 piece with hot mustard sauce."

After Nathan left Haley looked at Brooke, "So I guess we're going to have to start planning another nursery."

Brooke smiled, "no problem. I loved doing Jamie's and Gracie's. This baby's will be a cake walk."

"Are you excited about Lucy coming to see your amazing work?" Haley asked.

"I think it will be neat, I don't even care if she doesn't like it." Brooke shrugged, "So have you thought about what you want to do in this baby's nursery?"

"No, I think I need to wait till we find out what the sex is." Haley picked at her nails, "Jamie's was so easy, we found out he was a boy I knew immediately I wanted to do 'Where the Wild Things Are'. His room is incredible. If we're having another boy I don't know what to do, any ideas?"

Brooke nodded, "Planes, trains and automobiles naturally. Or something with Star Wars, isn't Nathan like obsessed with the movies."

Haley giggled, "Don't remind me. He actually owns a light saber and Jedi robe." Haley looked at the boys standing in line, "It's true what they say, men never grow up."

"Peter Pan theme," Brooke snapped her fingers, "Now there's a theme idea."

-0-

After dinner the foursome walked to the small grocery store on the way back to Brooke and Lucas's house to rent a movie. "So ladies what are we feeling tonight?" Lucas asked.

Brooke and Haley stared at the Red Box DVD rental and in unison said, "Twilight."

Nathan laughed, "Come on Hales I am not watching that pretty boy teeny bopper shit."

Haley smacked him in the chest, "Brooke and Lucas have more than one television."

"Come on Nathan it won't be that bad," Lucas ran his hands threw his hair, "The books were actually pretty good."

Nathan stared at his brother, "What?!?" He paused, "you're telling me that you read the Twilight books."

Lucas's face reddened, "Stephanie Myers and I use the same publisher. Brooke was reading them and I decided I'd give it a shot, I figured they had to be good, she was like a zombie when she was reading it."

"Unbelievable." Nathan laughed, "Who knew you were such a homo big brother." He looked at Brooke, "how did you ever land such a hot beard?"

Brooke giggled, "Without going into too many details," she placed her hand around Lucas's waist, "there's no way he's faking Nate."

Now it was Nathan's turn to blush, "Fine we can watch Twilight, but we're also renting 'Quantum of Solace'," he turned to Haley, "just because Lucas is gay doesn't mean I'm going to read those stupid books."

"Understood," Haley laughed, "Now can we go home I really need to use the ladies room."

"Me too," Brooke smiled.

-0-

Brooke had woken up early the next morning because Gracie was awake, 'it's impossible for mommy to get any sleep when you start kicking me at 3 in the morning,' Brooke thought as she rubbed her swollen abdomen. She headed to the den, stared at the piles and decided to get to work, "if I'm going to finish this before you get here, I better get to work."

Brooke had scrap booked several pages when she heard Lucas's footsteps in the hallway, "how long have you been up pretty girl?"

Brooke shrugged, "what time is it?"

"5:30," Lucas said with a yawn.

"Your daughter woke me up at about 3," Brooke smiled, "she certainly knows where mommy's rib cage is… Maybe she'll grow up to be a doctor." Brooke yawned, "That's Dr. Grace Penelope Scott to you."

Lucas pulled Brooke from the couch, "come on honey, come back to bed. You know what the doctors said."

"Fine I'll go back with you to the bedroom Lucas Scott," Brooke wiggled from his grasp, "but I'm working on a tight deadline so I'm bringing some stuff with me." Brooke picked up a shoebox titled, 'First Place'.

Lucas sighed and took it out of her hands, "Get that cute ass of yours to the bedroom. I will get whatever you need."

Brooke stuck her tongue out, "I'm not going to break broody." She folded her arms and headed towards the bedroom, "I need the stack of stuff on the coffee table also."

-0-

Lucas returned to the bedroom, "I told you to rest Brooke."

"I told you to rest Brooke," Brooke mocked.

Lucas curled up next to her and put his arms around her stomach, "Gracie… Only 24 more days to go before we get to meet you…" Lucas felt a kick under his hand.

"She knows her daddy," Brooke smiled. "Do you remember that first book party you took me to?"

Lucas laughed, "How could I forget it was my party and everyone wanted to know about that beautiful woman I arrived with." Lucas paused, "I thought these pages were about our first place."

"It was," Brooke said, "But look what was nestled in the pages."

Lucas looked at the small wine stained cocktail napkin with Brooke's delicate handwriting, "Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott" Lucas mumbled against her stomach, he looked up again, "Brooke Penelope Scott," Lucas laughed, "Brooke Dott / Savis… What were those again?"

"A combination of our names," Brooke giggled… Remembering the book party at The Plaza.

*Flashback*

"Lucas there's a few people I need to introduce you to," Lindsay smiled looking at Brooke, "Do you mind?"

Brooke kissed Lucas's cheek, "Nope, have fun Broody," She whispered in his ear, "I'll be at the bar." Lucas kissed her and walked off with Lindsay, turning back mouthing 'I love you.'

"What can I get you young lady?" The jolly bartender said to Brooke.

"A Dirty Martini please extra olives," Brooke smiled.

"So can you believe all this hullabaloo about a book." The bartender continued, "I heard the writer is a real hot shot."

Brooke giggled, "Lucas Scott? A hot shot?"

"Am I wrong?" He asked, handing Brooke her Martini. "Plus I heard the book didn't really have an ending."

"Brooke Davis, I'm the subject of that book." Brooke smiled, "Can I borrow a pen?" He nodded, "Besides a good book doesn't have an ending."

The bartended handed her a pen, "If you say so, I like books that wrap things up with a nice little bow," he smiled, "You enjoy your night Miss Davis," he turned towards another customer at the other end of the bar.

Brooke felt footsteps behind her, "It should be a crime a pretty girl like you sitting alone at a bar."

Brooke recognized the voice, "Well my boyfriend is the big shot author, this party is for him," Brooke shrugged feeling the man's hands on her bare back, "You better go, he might catch us."

Lucas spun her chair, "What are you doodling?"

Brooke giggled grabbing at the cocktail napkin, "Nothing important…"

Lucas laughed, "Let me see." Brooke stretched her hand out and shook her head. Lucas kissed her neck and made her giggle, grabbed the napkin and smiled, "Lucas and Brooke Savis?"

-0-

Upcoming: Another one of Brooke's diary entries, scrap booking and a flashback to Brooke and Lucas's first place together. Plus Haley comes over and they plan another nursery.

Thanks!

Krystal


End file.
